


Hungover

by CaptainNinapants



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinapants/pseuds/CaptainNinapants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You liked Bones and you wanted to ask him out. It just so happens that you also were hungover at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover

“Good morning, (y/n).” James Kirk said as you slowly woke up from your slumber on his couch, head throbbing in response to the light that was pouring in from the wide open window in the wall. He was smiling, a glass of water in each hand. When you sat up he handed you one. “You had an epic night last night.”

“What do you mean?” You asked as he sat down next to you. In your mind you were a little worried because last night was coming back to you in blurry fragments, leaving you in both wonder and terror of what exactly happened. 

“Well, you got in a fight with your roommate at the club. Bones went to go cheer you up, but you kind of refused him. Then you convinced Scotty to dance with you, which really was kinda fun to watch. You both suck at dancing.” You took false offense at that, gasping and pressing a hand to your chest. Jim laughed.

“Yeah one would think you’d at least have an idea of what to do, but really you both were super drunk and super terrible. But we took you home and I just checked your phone and your roommate has apologized for insulting your love for Orlando Bloom, so it’s okay.” 

“Well you didn’t have to check my phone, I can do that myself. But thank you for filling me in. I just feel so terrible about everything and why am I not wearing my clothes?” You said as you stretched, noticing that somehow you were wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt that definitely wasn’t yours. 

“Last night on the way home you fell in a puddle. Well, actually I dared you to jump in that puddle.” Jim laughed again, as if he didn’t have any sort of a hangover. He probably didn’t, mostly because he had enough practice to have developed his own hangover fixer. 

“So is this your clothing, then or…” You trailed off, hoping for an answer. 

“No, it’s Bones’ clothing. Also you dressed yourself and no one looked. It’s all good. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go take a nap.” With that, he got up and left, and you leaned back into the couch. 

Last night wasn’t as bad as you thought it could have been. Sure it was kind of a dick move that you pulled on sweet Leonard, but drunk you and sober you both couldn’t handle affection towards anyone. You liked Bones, and dating him would be nice. But there was no way that you could make the words in your head come out of your mouth and make sense. It all sort of just would get jumbled up. If only your drunk self had the social ability that you normally lacked. 

It was really awesome how he loaned you clean clothing though. And Leonard probably suggested that they help you back to their apartment just because you got into a fight with your roommate. And how he offered to help you, even though you were drunk and went and danced up on his best friend. And all those times before last night where he generally was the best friend and life coach you could have ever wanted. 

Plus, you guys spent so much time together that you roommate did think you were dating for a while until you insisted loudly and proudly for five minutes that you weren’t. So maybe it was time someone brought it up, because it wasn’t like you both were going to sit around and wait forever. 

So the decision was made. You were going to ask Leonard McCoy out today, right after you finished your glass of water and took something for your headache. And maybe read all the texts from your roommate, because you couldn’t believe she actually would apologize for what she said against Orlando Bloom.  
Half an hour ticked past and you were still the only one exhibiting signs of life in the apartment that wasn’t yours. Kirk had left without telling you where he was going or what he was going to do, and that happened often enough that you never bothered to bug him about it. You got off the couch and walked over to Scotty’s room first, ensuring yourself that he was still alive and in reasonably good condition. Unsurprisingly he wasn’t in his bed, but sprawled on the floor with a stack of engineering texts knocked over beside him. 

Next was Bones’ room. You opened the door wide and stepped in to see that your muddy clothes were in a crinkled pile on the floor next to his closet. In his bed with a glass of water on the nightstand was Leonard, peacefully resting wrapped in his blankets. Instead of waking him, you took your clothing back to the couch and folded it and washed their dirty dishes. It was the least you could do to repay them. Also, you wanted to be there when Bones was awake so that you could work up the nerve to ask where your relationship was going. But mostly to do the dirty dishes that concerned you so. 

-

“Ugghhhhh.” Leonard moaned as he shuffled into the kitchen. You were feeling great by now, and up to your elbows in soapy dishwater. The dishes were almost all done, and you couldn’t help but wonder how three men who barely ate in their apartment could go through so much. 

“Good morning Leonard!” You said, taking your hands out of the water and drying them off. You grabbed a clean glass and filled it with cold water. He drank it quickly, before you could get the pills you took out of their bottle. Bones took them from you and swallowed them dry, a trait he said he developed as a doctor. 

“Be quieter. My head hurts.” 

“Yeah yeah sorry. Thanks for lending me clothing last night.” You said, returning to the dishes soaking in the sink. 

“No problem. You wear them better than I do, but I do need them back. I’m rather fond of that shirt.” You looked down and noticed it was the University of Mississippi's alumni shirt he brought with him to Starfleet. Yeah, you’d be better off giving it back. “Also, you really didn’t have to do the dishes.”

“I felt guilty about leaving before I made sure you and Scotty were still alive. Also I wanted to repay my debts.” 

“What debts?” Bones leaned against the countertop, glass in hand. 

“Well you guys got me home last night safely. I ought to repay you for such kindness even though I was kind of a dick.”

“You weren’t the only one being a dick last night.” You never thought you would hear Leonard say such a thing, and you were convinced he was completely and totally in the right. 

“From what Kirk told me you were an absolute gentleman.” Leonard blushed, thinking that looking down at his feet would hide it. 

“It sure as hell didn’t feel like it, and I don’t want to argue with you about it.” He said, taking a long sip of his water. “But we can talk about it later if you want.”

Your inner voice was getting pissed at you for moving so slowly. It was hard for you to even think of a phrase that involved him and the word boyfriend that didn’t sound so juvenile. This wasn’t a light topic, and even though you set a goal this morning it didn’t mean you would adhere to it. But he was still kind of hungover and you could bring it up and pretend it never happened. So you took a deep breath and focused on the plate you were scrubbing for a moment. You could do this.

“I think we should date.” You said quietly, knowing he could hear you. 

“I thought we were already sort of dating.” He replied. 

“So when were you going to ask if it was official?” You wanted to die of embarrassment and laugh until your sides hurt. This was ridiculous.

“Maybe later today, but if you want to talk about it now, let’s do it.”

“There isn’t much to talk about.” You wished you hadn’t been so efficient at the dishes because now your hands were just playing around the bottom of the sink and there was nothing left to be washed. But you needed something to keep you there, or at least you felt you did.

“Not really. So…” Bones trailed off, staring at the wall across from him. “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

You took a moment to gather your thoughts. This is what you wanted, so why was it so awkward? Did you really think that you were above the grade six level of romance? 

“Yes.”

“Then I can do this.” Bones said, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“And I can do this.” You said on impulse and kissed his lips, hands coming out of the sink and cupping his face in an adrenaline rush. When the apartment door opened and shut, you both pulled back. Your hands slid down to Leonard’s chest, clutching his shirt. 

“I’ve been standing on the other side of the door for the past five minutes.” Kirk said, his shirt drenched with sweat from his mysterious disappearance. “You two are insufferable. Get a room.”

He left the kitchen and a few seconds later you could hear the shower start. You and Bones both smiled at each other before another kiss distracted you.


End file.
